Confusión
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: One-Shot Drabble: confusión que trajo consigo decepción, ¿se podrá arreglar? seguro que si. HITSUKARIN. Octavo en la saga de Drabbles HITSUKARINISTAS de Uzumaki Manaka-chan. Dejen sus opiniones.


Toshiro se encontraba en la habitación de su novia esperando a que esta llegara con esa película de la que le había hablado. Se sentía un poco ansioso, pues esta le había dicho que tenía emocionantes noticias para él.

Aburrido, comenzó a mirar las cosas en la habitación. En las paredes posters de jugadores de fútbol, en el piso un balón profesional y en su cómoda... arqueó una ceja, ¿que era eso? Se acercó hasta el mueble y tomó la pequeña tablilla... ¡UN MOMENTO! eso era, era un... ¡UN TEST DE EMBARAZO! ¿Que hacía un test de embarazo en la cómoda de su novia? ¿y porque este tenía dos lineas rosas? ¡¿Que estaba pasando?!

Inmediatamente se le vinieron a la cabeza escenas de todas las veces que se acostó con su novia. Pero ella siempre le había dicho que tomaba las pastillas.

¿Será que... ?

El corazón de Toshiro comenzó a latir fuertemente mientras sentía que se mareaba.

Karin estaba embarazada... de un hijo suyo... un niño...

-Toshiro ya encontré la película- dijo Karin entrando en la habitación con una enorme sonrisa, que se borró al ver la tes pálida de su novio de piel morena -¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Karin.

-¿Me puedes decir que... que significa esto?- preguntó Toshiro con la mirada perdida en ningún lugar. Los ojos de Karin viajaron a la tablilla que Toshiro tenía entre sus manos.

-Es un tes de embarazo- respondió la pelinegra sin entender el porque del comportamiento extraño de su novio.

-¿Y esas dos lineas rosadas... ?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Significa que es positivo- dijo Karin con una enorme sonrisa -¿A que no es increíble?- preguntó con emoción -Dentro de poco habrá un niño corriendo por la casa- dijo con ilusión.

-¡P-pero Karin... esto... !- quiso decir Toshiro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿No estas contento?- preguntó con una mirada triste ella. Un nudo se formó en el estómago. ¡Claro que estaba contento! Pero estaba en shock -¿No quieres?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-¡Si quiero!- se apresuró a decir el peliblanco -Es solo que... estoy sorprendido- se explicó. La pelinegra asintió.

-Yukio también dijo lo mismo- sonrió ella. Los cabellos del peliblanco se pusieron de punta al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Que tiene que ver ese rubio idiota con todo esto?- preguntó el peliblanco con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

-Pues todo- dijo Karin rodando los ojos. Al ver que Toshiro esperaba que siguiera hablando suspiró -Toshiro, Yukio es el padre del bebé- dijo Karin lentamente, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. La sangre del peliblanco comenzó a arder ¡LO HABÍA ENGAÑADO, ELLA LO HABÍA ENGAÑADO! ¡Y ahora se lo decía tan abiertamente! ¡Era un sinvergüenza! -Yuzu también esta muy contenta- sonrió la pelinegra acercándose a su novio y rodeándole el cuello -Que bueno que estés feliz- sonrió intentando besarlo, sin embargo el apartó el rostro -¿Que ocurre?- preguntó Karin sin entender.

-¡¿QUE QUÉ OCURRE?!- preguntó en un grito furioso el peliblanco -¡¿COMO PUDISTE ENGAÑARME CON ESE MALDITO RUBIO Y LUEGO DECÍRMELO ASÍ COMO SI HABLASES DEL CLIMA?!- preguntó el peliblanco.

-¡¿PERO QUE DICES?! ¡YO NUNCA TE ENGAÑÉ!- se defendió Karin.

-¡PERO SI ME ACABAS DE DECIR QUE EL PADRE DE LA CRIATURA ES YUKIO!- gritó Toshiro fuera de si.

-¡¿Y QUE ESPERABAS?! ¡SI YUZU Y YUKIO HAN ESTADO SALIENDO POR 5 AÑOS!- gritó Karin haciendo que Toshiro cerrara la boca ¿que... ?

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Toshiro.

-¡PUES A QUE EL BEBÉ DE YUZU ES DE YUKIO! ¡¿COMO CREES QUE PODRÍA ENROLLARME CON EL PADRE DE MIS SOBRINOS?!- exclamó con rabia pura la Kurosaki.

-¿Yuzu-san es la que está embarazada?- preguntó Toshiro incrédulo.

-¡SI!- exclamó Karin con desesperación -¿Quien más?- preguntó.

-Por Dios- murmuró Toshiro dejando caer el test al suelo y abrazando a Karin como si la vida le fuese en ello. Al principio ella intentó apartarlo pero luego se dejó hacer, sintiendo como Toshiro comenzaba a besar su hombro y la apretaba más contra él, al tiempo que la hacía retroceder.

-Creí que tú eras quien estaba embarazada- murmuró Toshiro sintiendo como su corazón se tranquilizaba poco a poco, tumbando a Karin en su cama y besándola suavemente.

-¿Como?- preguntó ella en medio del beso -S siempre te he... dicho que... que tomo anticonceptivos- dijo ella entre besos.

-Aún así- murmuró él quitándole la camiseta a ella y besando sus senos por sobre la tela de su sostén. Karin suspiró -¿Pero sabes?- preguntó el peliblanco.

-¿Que cosa?- quiso saber mientras pasaba sus manos por debajo de la camisa de él y le acariciaba su muy trabajado torso.

-Me decepcionó un poco saber que no tendríamos un hijo- contestó el peliblanco. El corazón de Karin se agitó al oír sus palabras -Quizá debamos comenzar a trabajar en él- propuso el peliblanco con una sonrisa ladina.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Esa había sido una terrible confusión. Santo cielo.

¿Les gustó?

Me encantaría que me dejaran muchos comentarios con sus sinceras opiniones además de el fic que quieren que haga. Sugerencias para algún tipo de fic, una trama o algo. Prometo hacer todos los que me pidan y dedicárselos cuando los publico.

Saludos!


End file.
